Meet You There
by ChibiNekoShinigami
Summary: OneshotSongfic! Roger's dead....and Mark can't deal with that.


"I'll Meet You There"

Songfic! Supposed to be depressing as hell so don't read if you don't like depressing things. Enjoy to those who do!

Disclaimer: Lyrics are from the song I'll Meet You There by Simple Plan. Characters are from the genius that is Jonathon Larson. I own nothing!

_Italics_ are lyrics, and regular type is story.

_Now you're gone,  
I wonder why  
You left me here,  
I think about it on, and on,  
and on, and on, and on, again.  
I know you're never coming back,  
I hope that you can hear me,  
I'm waiting to hear from you.._

I stared down at Roger's grave. It had been three days since he was buried. I still wait around at the loft hoping he's coming back, even though I know he never is. Part of me hopes that it's some sick joke, that it wasn't really him that we buried, that it was someone else. Part of me hopes that when I get back he'll be sitting there, playing his guitar, saying that I was so stupid to believe that he was actually dead. But I know it won't happen. He's never going to play his guitar again. That thought alone makes me want to cry, but I refuse. I don't want to cry anymore.

_Until i do,  
You're gone away,  
I'm left alone,  
A part of me is gone,  
And I'm not moving on,  
So wait for me,  
I know the day will come.._

I know I shouldn't be here. That it will just make it harder, but I can't not be here. I want to be near you. Roger...Rog, I miss you buddy. Life's just not the same without you, you know. Filming isn't even worth it right now. God, Roger, I can't believe you're gone. It's not fair. You were so much of my life, I can't do this, it's too hard. Part of me, a large part of me died with you Roger. You were, no, you are my best friend. You always will be no matter what.

_I'll meet you there,  
No matter where life takes me to,  
I'll meet you there,  
And even if I need you here,  
I'll meet you there._

I know you're up there, having a blast with Mimi and Angel,but I wish you were still here with me. You know I'm not good with dealing with things, I wish there was some way I could detach from this. I can't. I can't detach. And it hurts. I don't want it to hurt anymore.The pain I'm feeling inside is too much and I collapse on the ground in front of his tombstone and I start sobbing. I can't do this, I can't. It's too hard, I'm not strong enough.

_I wish I could have told you,  
The things I kept inside,  
But now I guess its just too late.  
So many things remind me of you,  
I hope that you can hear me,  
I miss you,  
This is goodbye,  
One last time..._

There were so many things that were left unsaid between us. I wish I could have told you everything. I wish I could have told you how grateful I was for you, you were my only friend in high school. You were the only person who bothered to try to talk to me. You saved me from myself more times that I could ever count. I loved you for that, I still love you for that. I never though anything less of you because of everything you went through. I know how you hated yourself after April killed herself, and you went through rehab, because you had all those if only thoughts. Well, I never hated you. I thought that you were strong to finally realize you had a problem. If anyone should have hated themselves it should have been me. I should have been stronger for you...I could have...but I didn't, I wasn't. I wish I had been. Then maybe you'd still be alive.

_I'll meet you there,  
No matter where life takes me to,  
I'll meet you there,  
And even if I need you here,  
I'll meet you there,  
No matter where life takes me to,  
I'll meet you there,  
And even if I need you here,  
I'll meet you there._

I know that you told me to get on with my life after you were gone. You told me to stay strong, and get my film out there. Make something of myself. I can't...I can't do it anymore. My motivation is gone. You were the one person who I wanted to succeed for. I wanted to show you that I could do it. I wanted to prove to you that I was worth something. Now you're gone and I can't. I need you Roger, I can't do this without you. I know you didn't have any choice about leaving me, but I wish you had stayed. You were the one thing that kept me going and now, now you're gone.

_I'll meet you there... _

And where I go you'll be there with me,  
Forever you'll be right here with me..

I'll meet you there,  
No matter where life takes me to,  
I'll meet you there,  
And even if I need you here,  
I'll meet you there,  
No matter where life takes me..  
I'll meet you there,  
And even if I need you..  
I'll meet you there...

I know you wanted me to stay strong and to keep living my life Roger, but I can't. I know you knew that I would do this. I know you knew I would. I hope you won't be too disappointed in me when you see me...but I can't live without you. I'll see you soon enough buddy, pull up a chair for me next to you and Meems and Angel. I pull my switchblade out of my pocket, look at it for only a second and then slash my wrists. The last thing that I'll ever see in this life, is the gray sky and then I feel nothing and I 'm with you again. You're hugging me and apologizing and telling me how stupid I am for not living...I don't care about living...I just want to be with you.

Wow so umm...yea...sorta takes a spin away from the lyrics, but they inspired it...and I felt it apropos to put them in the story...idk. I like it. And no Mark isn't supposed to be in love with Roger, although it could be seen that way I suppose. Roger was Mark's best friend and Mark couldn't survive without him. It's how I feel about my best friend, I doubt I could live without her. View it how you wish. Review if you so desire and tell me what you like or don't like. Peace out peoples!


End file.
